concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yes Concerts 1960s
1966 03/16/1967 London, United Kingdom (100 Club) SUP Syn 04/01/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 04/08/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 04/15/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 04/22/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 04/29/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 05/06/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 05/13/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 05/27/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 06/10/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 06/17/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 06/24/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 07/17/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 08/06/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) Syn 08/11/1967 Windsor, United Kingdom (Royal Windsor Racecourse) REV SUP MEM 7th National Jazz, Pop, Ballads & Blues Festival Syn 08/20/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) Syn 09/01/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 10/12/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 11/02/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 11/16/1967 London, United Kingdom (Marquee Club) SUP Syn 01/07/1968 London, United Kingdom (Cat-Balou Club) The Syn The Syn w/Gary Farr and the T-Bones One of the 'T-Bones' was future keyboard star Keith Emerson. The Syn, which included Chris Squire, Peter Banks, and Andrew Jackman (who later played on and orchestrated Squire's FISH OUT OF WATER), debuted circa 1965 as a Motown/soul covers act. By mid-1967 they, like so many other bands, will turn 100% psychedelic. August 26, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG September 12, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (w/The VIPs) September 23, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (w/The Action) September 29, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (w/The Move) October 10, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (w/The Alan Bown Set) November 28, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (w/The Alan Bown Set) December 6, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (w/Jimmy James and the Vagabonds) December 13, Marquee, London, ENG (w/Eric Burdon and The Animals) December 20, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (w/The Spencer Davis Group) December 29, Marquee, London, ENG (w/Pink Floyd) 1967 January 3, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (w/Tony Rivers and the Castaways) January 17, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (w/Zoot Money's Big Roll Band) January 24, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Jimi Hendrix) January 31, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (w/Jimmy James and the Vagabonds) Feb-67 7 London UK Marquee The Syn w/Spencer Davis Group 14 London UK Marquee The Syn w/Tony Rivers and the Castaways 21 London UK Marquee The Syn w/Cat Stevens; George Bean and the Runners 28 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Alan Bown Set Mar-67 16 London UK 100 Club The Syn w/Cliff Bennet & the Rebel Rousers, Ronnie Jones & the Bluejays Apr-67 1 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Footprints 8 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Love Affair 15 London UK Marquee The Syn w/C-Jam Blues 22 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Stalkers 28 London UK UFO Club Tomorrow Jimi Hendrix walks onstage to take a short guest turn on 'freak out' bass, and walks off smiling when he's done (MOJO Jan '98). 29 London UK Marquee The Syn w/Skip Buffery, Graham Bellz 29 London UK Alexandra Palace "14 Hour Technicolour Dream" Tomorrow w/Soft Machine, Pink Floyd, and many others Ironically, it was The Syn who would memorialize this seminal psych event in song. May-67 6 London UK Marquee The Syn w/We Three Kings 12 London UK none Tomorrow 1st single My White Bicycle b/w Claremont Lake released. Howe later jokingly refers to it as "My first flop." (Welch). 13 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Stalkers 21 London UK UFO Club Tomorrow w/The Crazy World of Arthur Brown. 27 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Bluesyard Jun-67 10 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Stalkers 17 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Love Affair 18 London UK The Electric Garden Tomorrow 24 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Third Eye ?? London UK none The Syn 1st single Created by Clive b/w Grounded (Deram DM-130) released. By now The Syn has gone fully psychedelic in accordance with fashion of the Summer of Love. Banks and Squire also began experimenting with drugs. Jul-67 17 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Darlings 29 London UK Alexandra Palace "London Love-In" Tomorrow w/Pink Floyd, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Eric Burdon's Animals, others Aug-67 3 London UK Tiles Tomorrow w/Chas Stevens 6 London UK Marquee The Syn 11 Windsor UK Royal Windsor Racecourse, "7th National Jazz, Pop, Ballad & Blues Festival" Tomorrow and The Syn w/The Small Faces, The Animals, The Move, Marmalade, others 18 London UK UFO Club Tomorrow w/Chris MacGregor Quintet 20 London UK Marquee The Syn 26-28 Woburn UK Woburn Abbey "Festival of Flower Children" Tomorrow Their set is cut short when a flower child's firecracker sets the stage on fire. Sep-67 1 London UK unknown Tomorrow w/Pink Floyd, Crazy World of Arthur Brown 7 London UK Marquee The Syn w/Studio Six 7 London UK Happening 44 Mabel Greer's Toyshop Advertised in MM. This conflicts with some official versions of the Yes story, which have Chris Squire forming MGT in January 1968. However, on Chris Squire's website, Bob Hagger tells of forming MGT with Clive Bailey in 1967, with Squire and Banks joining in early1968. 9 Chelmsford UK Corn Exchange Tomorrow 10 Sheffield UK Loon Mojo Club Tomorrow 16 London UK Ricky Tick Tomorrow MM reports also that The Syn has been offered six months' work in Las Vegas, Japan, and Australia for 1968. 22 London UK Tomorrow 2nd single Revolution b/w Three Jolly Little Dwarfs released. In the interval between Tomorrow's two singles, lead vocalist Keith West had experienced chart success with his solo single Scenes from a Teenage Opera, facilitating Tomorrow's breakup. 23 BEL TV/radio Tomorrow Appears on Belgian TV & radio. ?? UK The Syn 2nd single Flowerman b/w 14 Hour Technicolour Dream (Deram DM-145) released. In performance Flowerman ended in a mock fight, with the singer attacking the band with a garden hoe. The Syn also staged mock gang fights and courtroom trials as part of its act. NFTE published a fan's account of these antics. Oct-67 12 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Third Eye Nov-67 2 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Quik 16 London UK Marquee The Syn w/The Love Affair 18-19 Paris FRA Palais du Sport "La Fenetre Rose" Tomorrow w/Spencer Davis, Cat Stevens, Dantalion's Chariot, Soft Machine, others. 25 London UK Middle Earth Mabel Greer's Toyshop Dec-67 ??? London UK La Chasse John Anderson meets Chris Squire 2 London UK The Upper Cut Tomorrow w/The Breakthru 9 London UK Marquee Mabel Greer's Toyshop w/Neat Change Peter Banks eventually played in both these bands. 22 London UK Olympia "Christmas on Earth" Tomorrow w/Jimi Hendrix, The Who, The Animals, Move, Pink Floyd, Soft Machine 23 London UK MM Tomorrow The band announce that they will not attend the premiere of the film SMASHING TIME, in which they appear, calling it "a complete misrepresentation of the pop scene". 1968 ??? London UK Albert Hall Yes w/Janis Joplin. ?? London UK none Mabel Greer's Toyshop Peter Banks quits MGT to join Neat Change; his guitar duties are assumed by Clive Bailey. This must have happened after January 1968. According to Bob Hagger, MGT wanted to get Steve Howe in the guitar spot after Banks left. Jan-68 1 London UK Marquee Mabel Greer's Toyshop w/The Nice 7 London UK Cat-Balou Club The Syn ?? London UK none The Syn Disbands. Squire and Banks join Mabel Greer's Toyshop. 20 London UK Marquee Mabel Greer's Toyshop w/The Gods The Gods were Greg Lake's pre-King Crimson band. Feb-68 2 London UK Middle Earth Mabel Greer's Toyshop w/The Action, Odyssey, Jeff Dexter Elsewhere this same night, Jethro Tull plays its first Marquee gig 3 London UK Middle Earth Tomorrow 24 London UK none Tomorrow Self-titled debut album is released circa this date. Mar-68 ?? London UK John Anderson Anderson, who had been playing with David Foster and Ian Wallace in The Warriors since 1963, returns to London from Germany as a solo artist. Jack Barrie, proprietor of La Chasse club and assistant manager at The Marquee, takes him under his wing. ?? London UK BBC Studios Mabel Greer's Toyshop Records for John Peel's Nightride (broadcast Apr 4 68). Beyond and Before, Images of Me and You, Janetta, Funeral ? 9c London UK John Anderson The temporarily renamed "Hans Christian" Anderson's cover of The Association's Never My Love b/w All of the Time (Parlophone R5676) is released as a single. Chris Welch reviews it in MM: "Leap into your Anderson shelters, here comes a blockbuster of a hit from a hip young fairyteller with an emotion-packed voice.' 16 London UK MM Hans Christian Anderson Advertisement for Never My Love. 24c London UK Mabel Greer's Toyshop Begins effort to get signed by MCA, but is ultimately turned down in May, as being 'too psychedelic'. Apr-68 ?? London UK various Mabel Greer's Toyshop By now, John Anderson is singing for them. 13 London UK MM Yes? On page 7, there's an advertisement for a new single called Yes, by Grapefruit. The typography is somewhat like that of the logo Peter Banks later devised for Yes. A similar motif also appeared in YELLOW SUBMARINE; in fact, Grapefruit were one of Apple Records' bands. May-68 ?? London UK none Tomorrow Disbands. Steve Howe forms Bodast, which lasts through December 1969. 2 London UK Marquee Mabel Greer's Toyshop w/The Nice ?? London UK Hans Christian Anderson Second single, Autobiography of a Mississippi Hobo (Parlophone) released. Chris Welch in MM predicts "a hit". Years later he notes, "It wasn't." ?? London UK Marquee John Anderson and Gun His only gig with Gun, who sacked him the next day because they didn't want to be his backup band. Gun's first album, released some months later, was also Roger Dean's first album cover. Jun-68 ?? London UK La Chasse proto-Yes Jack Barrie, Anderson's manager, introduces him to Chris Squire. A day later the duo have already written their first song: Sweetness. 7 London UK The Lucky Horseshoe proto-Yes Anderson and Squire meet Bill Bruford for the first time at this Shaftsbury Avenue coffee shop, in response to an ad Bruford had placed in MM. And, later that evening.... 7 London UK Rachel Macmillan College Mabel Greer's Toyshop First gig with Bill Bruford on drums, as noted by Bruford in his ledger. Considered by some to be the first Yes gig. Setlist consisted mainly of an extended version of In the Midnight Hour. Clive Bailey played guitar; Tony Kaye does not seem to have been in the picture yet. Some confusion about the date exists (see Jul 7). 8 London UK Marquee, Neat Change w/Timebox 10-29 London UK Lucky Horseshoe basement Mabel Greer's Toyshop/Yes Rehearsals. The nascent Yes had by now secured a investment of 500 pounds from wealthy patron John Roberts, enabling them to purchase new equipment and rent this rehearsal space. Jul-68 1-9 London UK Lucky Horseshoe basement Mabel Greer's Toyshop/Yes Continuing rehearsals. 6 London UK Marquee Neat Change w/Gun 7 Deptford UK Rachel Macmillan College Yes? Pete Frame's Rock Family trees cites this as the first Yes gig. However, he may have been confused about both the name and the date (7/6/68 vs.6/7/68). 12 London UK none Neat Change Releases single on Decca, the label that rejected Mabel Greer's. Mabel Greer's continues by morphing into Yes, adding Tony Kaye around this time. 13 London UK Marquee Neat Change w/the Iveys 14 London UK none Peter Banks Sacked by Neat Change, leaving him a free agent. To his delight the band breaks up a month later. 17 London UK unknown The film YELLOW SUBMARINE premieres in UK. Occasionally it's cited as inspiration for the name Yes, but Banks, who named the band, denies this and says he had come up with the name months earlier. 20 London UK Market Hall Mabel Greer's Toyshop 26 Bracknell UK Sports Centre Mabel Greer's Toyshop Banks agrees to join Squire, Anderson, Bruford and Kaye. 27 Newmarket UK Municipal Hall Mabel Greer's Toyshop Aug-68 3 East Mersey UK East Mersey Youth Camp Yes First gig under their new name -- which for some months to come is advertised as 'Yes!'. 5 London UK Marquee Yes! w/The Nite People First of 38 Marquee gigs. Early setlists could have included any of the following: I'm Only Sleeping, Eleanor Rigby, Every Little Thing (Beatles); Paper Cup (The Fifth Dimension); Heaven on Your Mind (Traffic); I See You (The Byrds); songs by the Buffalo Springfield, and Something's Coming (Bernstein/Sondheim) 9 Bracknell UK Sports Centre 10 Wellingborough UK Motown Club Other sources say Walsall's Red Lion Club, on the same date 11 London UK Marquee questionable; not listed in LL. 12 London UK Marquee questionable; not listed in LL 17 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Neat Change 23 Stoke-on-trent UK The Place 30 Welwyn UK Civic Centre 31 London UK Black Sheep Club ?? London UK Marquee Yes! w/Spencer Davis Group questionable; not listed in LL Sep-68 6 London UK Marquee Club just plain Yes w/Joe Cocker & The Grease Band 8 King's Lynn UK 12 ? UK 13 Marlow UK Crown Hotel 15 London UK Blaise's Subs for Sly & the Family Stone -- a first big break. 16 London UK Blaise's According to Chris Welch, *this* is the famous Blaise's gig. . One problem: the gig is supposed to have occurred on a Sunday; today is a Monday. Perhaps Yes played past midnight? Anyway, Keith Emerson, Pete Townshend, and Eric Clapton are in attendance and all reportedly impressed. Roy Flynn offers to be Yes' manager then and there. The next day he buys them a Hammond organ, a new drum kit, and a van. 18 London UK Blaise's ?? London UK Bill Bruford Sometime in September, Bruford quits to study economics at Leeds University, shocking the band, who recruits Tony O'Riley, formerly of the Koobas. For about a week a drummer named Dave Potts also rehearsed with them. 19 London UK Marquee Yes! w/The Nice 20 London UK Cooks Ferry Inn 21 Margate UK Dreamland Ballroom 22 Margate UK Dreamland Ballroom 27 ? UK End Club 28 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Dream Police Oct-68 5 Hitchin UK ? Ballroom 11 Worcester UK Wharf Hotel 12 Cirencester UK Corn Hall 13 London UK Blaise's Also a day for a photo shoot 14 London UK Revolution Banks recalls playing an early, two-set Yes gig at Revolution where Pete Townshend heaped praise on his guitar playing. Yes later opened for the Who several times. 15 London UK Royal Albert Hall Benefit for Czechoslovakian refugees 17 ? UK 22 London UK Blaise's 25 Leicester UK Granby Halls 26 London UK Middle Earth at The Roundhouse 30 London UK Blaise's Nov-68 ?? UK Yes & Ian Wallace Wallace (later of King Crimson) subs for Tony O'Riley; he's offered the drum spot but declines. 1 Marlow UK Crown Hotel 2 London UK Marquee w/Dream Police 5 London UK Blaise's 8 London UK Granada Theater w/The Who, Joe Cooker & The Grease Band, Small Faces, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Mindbenders 9 Wellingborough UK Motown Club 13 London UK Marquee w/The Love Sculpture 15 London UK Roundhouse all night show w/The Who, Joe Cocker & The Grease Band, Small Faces, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Mindbenders 16 Leeds UK Leeds University Bill Bruford brings friends to see his former band, is appalled by Yes' performance; drummer O'Riley seems to have spent too much time at the pub beforehand. Also Mike Tait's first gig with Yes, as van driver. 18 Newcastle UK City Hall, two shows w/the same co-stars as at the Roundhouse 24 London UK Blaise's 25 London UK Revolution 26 London UK Royal Albert Hall, Cream's 'Farewell' concert w/Cream, Taste, John Hiseman's Colosseum Bruford rejoins Yes just in time to play this important gig. 27 London UK Marquee w/Van der Graaf Generator 30 London UK Ronnie Scotts' Dec-68 6 Woodgreen UK Fishmongers Hall w/Peter Brown's Battered Ornaments 6 London UK Revolution 7 Bristol UK Bristol University w/The Who 8 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Toast 10 London UK Marquee Led Zeppelin Plays its first Marquee gig under its new name (having played there in October as 'The New Yardbirds'). Melody Maker likes them but advises them to 'cut down the volume a bit'. 12 London UK Revolution with a party later afterwards at Speakeasy 13 London UK Speakeasy 14 London UK 15 London UK photo shoot 16 London UK Revolution 17 London UK Marquee "The Who Xmas Party" w/The Who 19 London UK Royal Albert Hall 22 London UK photo shoot; demo recordings at Apple Records for Peter Asher. 24 London UK Speakeasy 26 London UK Blaise's 27 London UK Roundhouse "Superstar Jam Session" Steve Howe w/Soft Machine, Noel Redding, Mitch Mitchell, and others. 31 London UK Thames TV "Magpie" And afterwards, a party/show at Speakeasy 1969 Jan-69 1 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Octopus First gig of a Wednesday night residency 4 London UK MM Yes, Amen Corner Report that both bands were robbed of their equipment over the holidays. 7 London UK BBC Studios "John Peel's Top Gear" Recording for broadcast Jan 12 69. COMING: Dear Father, Everydays, Sweetness, Something's Coming 8 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Toast 11 London UK MM 15 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Procession 18 Portsmouth UK College of Art and Design 22 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Village 23 London UK Revolution 23 Wolverhampton UK Lafayette Club 24 Plymouth UK Van Dike Club 24 Southampton UK Southampton University 29 London UK Marquee Yes w/Clouds Feb-69 1 Bournemouth UK Ritz Ballroom 1 Reading UK Reading University Yes w/Paul Williams source: MM. 5 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Caravan 8 London UK MM Advertisement soliciting gigs for Yes. 9 London UK 12 London UK Marquee Yes! w/ Octopus 13 Worthing UK Rice Pavilion 14 London? UK Sussex University other sources say Surrey 15 London UK Queen Elizabeth Hall Also, MM reports that Roy Flynn is quitting as proprietor of Speakeasy to devote his full energies to managing Yes. 16 Sunderland UK Peter Yes' Jazz Club 17 Wolverhampton UK The Catacomb Yes! 19 London UK Marquee Yes! w/The Spirit of John Morgan 24 Sheffield UK The Penthouse 25 Cambridge UK ?? 26 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Clouds 27 London UK Speakeasy Audition for Atlantic Records CEO Ahmet Ertegun. 28 London UK Richmond Athletic Grounds Mar-69 1 Chesterfield UK Victoria Ballroom Also, MM reports that Yes has signed to Atlantic Records --the first British group to be signed. For the next few years Atlantic's US office is under the impression that Yes is a folk act. 2 ?UK CANCELLED 5 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Circus 7 York UK York University 8 Sunderland UK Empire Theater 9 ? UK 12 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Killing Floor 15 ? UK Southampton College 16 London UK Country Club 17 London UK BBC studios 19 London UK Marquee Yes! w/Clouds 20 Salford UK University 21 Wolverhampton UK 22 London UK somewhere in Battersea FY says Brixton, College of Building 25 London UK Madam Tussaud's Hall Of Kings 28 London UK Lyceum all-night show w/Country Joe and the Fish, Roy Harper, Van der Graaf Generator, Junior's Eyes, Andromeda, Turnstyle, Hard Meat, John Peel 29 London UK MM Reports that Ahmet Ertegun is in town to start Yes off on their first LP recording. 29 Barnet UK Barnet College Apr-69 2 London UK Marquee w/Harsh Reality 3 Harrowfield UK Youth Centre 4 London UK Speakeasy 9 London UK Marquee w/The Elastic Band 10 ? UK 14 London UK Marquee Club 16 London UK Marquee Club 17 London UK Saturdays (University College) 21 London UK Royal Albert Hall w/Janis Joplin 23 London UK Marquee Club 24 Montreux SWI Golden Rose TV Festival 25 Montreux SWI Golden Rose TV Festival ? Goddelau GER Tanz Club ? Goddelau GER Tanz Club ? London UK Marquee Club ? London UK Marquee Club ? May-69 2 Plymouth UK Van Dike Club 3 Chelsea UK Collage w/Clouds FY says College of Art 4 London UK 8 Scarborough UK Penthouse Club 10 Exeter UK Exeter University 11 Kidderminster UK Frank Freeman's Club 14 London UK Marquee w/Peter Cooper 16 London UK Lyceum, 'Midnight Court' w/ John Mayall, Hard Meat, Gypsy 17 London UK Saturdays (University College) 18 London UK Parliament Hill "Camden Fringe Festival" w/Procol Harum, Soft Machine, Third Ear Band, Blossom Toes Yes did the photo shoot for their first album cover at this gig. (Welch) 21 London UK Harrods Way Inn 22 London UK BBC Studios 24 Southend-On-Sea UK Southend College Of Technology 25 Wolverhampton UK Lafayette Club 28 London UK Marquee w/The Maddening Crowd 29 Plymouth UK Van Dyke Club 31 Brighton UK Brighton College Jun-69 2 Sunderland UK Bay Hotel 3 ? UK CANCELLED 4 London UK BBC Studios "Johnny Walker Show" Recording broadcast Jun 14 69. COMING: Sweetness, Every Little Thing - the latter track is incorrectly sourced in the CD notes, Looking Around. 5 Scarborough UK Penthouse Club 6 Hull UK Fairground, The 9 London UK Marquee Club 10 ??? 11 London UK Marquee w/Sweet Marriage 13 Leicester UK Technical College 15 Kidderminster UK Frank Freeman's Club 16 London UK Scotch Of St. James 20 Canterbury UK Kent University 21 Antwerp BEL Pop Festival 23 London UK Marquee Club 25 London UK Marquee w/Mandrake Paddlesteamer Reviewed in MM. 27 London UK 1st single Sweetness b/w Something's Coming (mono) released in UK.(Welch) Conflict with Jul 4. 27 Amsterdam NETH Jam TV 28 Birmingham Factory, The 30 Sunderland UK Bay Hotel Jul-69 2 London UK Marquee w/Andromeda 3 London UK private party w/Stalactites, Al Wynn A society party thrown by Prince Rupert Loewenstein, where Yes "dies a complete death' according to Bruford. "Like playing to stone gnomes' says one Yesman to MM. After Yes' set BB and Kaye make off with a bottle of champagne to drown their sorrows. Attendees include Princess Margaret, Peter Sellers, Mick Jagger and Marianne Faithfull. Brian Jones had been found floating dead in a pool the day before. 4 Barnstaple UK Queen's Hall Also, Sweetness b/w Something's Coming (Atlantic 584280) released in UK (source: YESYEARS). Conflicts with Jun 27. 5 London UK Hyde Park free concert King Crimson, Rolling Stones, others not a Yes gig, but notable for being one of rival KC's breakthrough gigs. 5 London UK Royal Albert Hall "Pop Proms" Bodast w/The Who, Chuck Berry Bodast was Steve Howe's post-Tomorrow band. When Bodast folded, Howe briefly -- for all of one day -- joined Keith Emerson's Nice. He was also considered for the guitar slot in Jethro Tull. (Welch) 5 Harverfordwest UK Market Hall 6 London UK ICA Nash House w/Juggernaut 8 Birmingham UK Mother's 9 London UK Marquee w/Hard Meat 10 ? UK ?? 11 London UK Lyceum, 'Midnight Court' w/The Nice, Keith Relf's Renaissance, Peter Cooper, Peter Hammill 12 Nottingham UK Racecourse, "12 Hour Happiness" w/The Nice, Eclection, Caravan, King Crimson, Juniors Eyes, Edgar Broughton Band, Idle Race, Status Quo 13 London UK Wembley Stadium 16 London UK Marquee w/Kippington Lodge 18 Belfast, UK Ulster Hall w/The Nice, Bonzo Dog Band, others 19 Dublin, IRE National Stadium w/The Nice, Bonzo Dog Band 20 Cork, IRE Football Stadium w/The Nice, Bonzo Dog Band CANCELLED. See Welch for the amusing tale of what ensued. 23 London UK Marquee w/Leviathan 25 ? UK New Cellar Club Also, YES (first album) released in the UK (source: YESYEARS) At this time setlist included I See You, Every Little Thing, Survival, Looking Around. 26 ? UK Country Club 27 ? UK 28 ? UK Old Cannery 30 London UK Marquee w/Hard Meat Aug-69 2 Ride, Isle of Wight UK Music Box 3 London UK BBC Studios "Stuart Henry Show" Recording broadcast Aug 10 69. Then, Beyond and Before, No Opportunity Necessary. 4 London UK BBC Studios "Symonds on Sunday" Recording broadcast Aug 10 69 Everydays,COMING: Looking Around, Something's Coming - the latter track is incorrectly sourced, Sweetness. Also on this date, Steve Howe composed Clap for his newborn son, Dylan. 6 ? UK 7 London UK Marquee w/Leviathan 8 Birmingham UK Mother's 9 Plumpton UK Plumpton Racecourse, "9th National Jazz Pop Ballads & Blues Festival" w/The Who, Chicken Shack, Fat Mattress, John Surman, Aynsley Dunbar, The Spirit of John Morgan, Groundhogs, King Crimson, Idle Race, Breakthru, Cuby's Blues Band 10 London UK Marquee Club 13 ? UK 14 London UK Marquee w/Samson 15 ?? UK Queen's Club FY says Barnstaple Queen's Hall 16 Plymouth UK Van Dike Club 20 Hamburg GER Star Club 21 Hamburg GER Star Club 22 Bilzen NETH Jazz Bilzen festival 23 ? NETH 24 ? NETH 26 Wiesbaden GER Big Apple Club 26 Munich GER Blow-up Club unverified 27 Goddelau GER Tanz Club FY 28 Munich GER Blow-up Club unverified, possible travel date; FY 29 Munich GER Blow-up Club CANCELLED. Also, YES, the first album (Atlantic 8243) released in UK (conflicts with Jul 25 date). 30 Munich GER Blow-up Club 31 Munich GER Blow-up Club Sep-69 1 Munich GER Blow-up Club 2 Munich GER Blow-up Club 3 Munich GER Blow-up Club 4 Munich GER Blow-up Club 5 Munich GER Blow-up Club 6 Munich GER Blow-up Club 7 Munich GER Blow-up Club 7 SWI unverified 8 Paris FRA Ile-De-France FY ? Paris FRA TV, possibly "Pop Deux" COMING: Beyond and Before. 12 Sheffield UK Penthouse, The 13 Kirklevington UK Country Club 14 Bishop Auckland Queens Hotel 15 Romford UK King Hall FY says Kings Head 18 Eindhoven NETH De Bunker 19 Eindhoven NETH De Effenaar 20 Harverfordwest UK Market Hall 21 Kidderminster UK Frank Freeman's Club 26 Bristol UK College Of Technology 27 Malvern UK Winter Garden w/Caravan 28 ? UK Harrogate Theatre w/The Nice FY says Harrogate Oct-69 3 Plymouth UK Van Dike Club 4 Bristol UK Bristol University 9 Essen GER Grugenhalle, "First German Blues Festival" w/Fleetwood Mac, Pretty Things, Spooky Tooth, Keef Hartley, Warm Dust, Free, Hard Meat No Opportunity, Dear Father, Every Little Thing, Something's Coming 11 Newcastle UK Newcastle University Also, an interview with Anderson appears in Melody Maker. 12 Redcar UK Jazz Club Also, King Crimson's IN THE COURT OF THE CRIMSON KING, often cited as the first major prog rock album, is released in the U.K. 15 USA YES released, goes almost unnoticed. 17 Romford UK Kings Hall FY says Kings Head 18 Chesterfield UK Victoria Ballroom 20 Sunderland UK Bay Hotel 24 Nottingham UK Nottingham University 25 Cardiff UK Cardiff University 27 Tournai BEL ACTUEL - The First Paris Music Festival w/Pretty Things, Chicken Shack, Sam Apple Pie, Frogeaters, David Allen Group, Keith Tippett Group, Pharoah Sanders, Dave Burrell, John Surman, Clifford Thornton, Sonny Sharrock, Acting trio 28 Brussels BEL 140 Theatre 30 London UK Marquee w/Samson 31 Swansea UK Swansea University ?? London UK Looking Around b/w Everydays (Atlantic 584298) released ?? BEL TV ?? London UK BBC TV2 "Line Up" Filming. (Welch) Nov-69 1 Manchester UK U.M.I.S.T 2 London UK Lyceum, "Sunday Lyceum" w/Deep Purple, The Divine, Vivian Stanshall, Griffin, The Grope 7 Birmingham Factory, The 13 London UK Marquee Club 14 Newcastle UK Newcastle City Hall 15 Folkstone UK Marine Pavilion 26 Basel SWI Basel Theatre 27 Bern SWI Chikito Club 28 Gerlafingen SWI Grunau Restaurant 30 London UK Roundhouse, "Polytechnic Arts Festival" w/Manfred Man Chapter III, Deep Purple, Brian Auger trinity, Atomic Rooster, Liverpool Scene, Free, Village Dec-69 1 Basel SWI Comedy Theater While in Switzerland, Yes and Patrick Moraz meet for the first time. 2 Montreux SWI Montreux Casino You've heard of the venue -- 'smoke on the water, fire in the sky', man! ?? Solothurn SWI ?? SWI TV The Swiss tour was chronicled by Chris Welch in Melody Maker. 5 Stoke UK Stoke-On-Trent Art College 6 Weston-Super-Mare UK Winter Gardens 7 Croydon UK Fox at Greyhound w/Stray Welch says venue is the Croydon Blues Club. 9 ?? UK Harrowfield Youth Center w/Professor Strange, Discomation 11 Leicester UK LCP Fletcher Hall 12 Newport UK In-Place 13 London UK Imperial College 14 Redcar UK Jazz Club 19 Harrowfield UK Youth Center FY 21 Sheffield UK Kingstone Hotel w/Gracious Dear Father, Eleanor Rigby, I See You. However, 'It's Only Rock and Roll: The Ultimate Guide to the Rolling Stones' claims that Yes opened for the Stones on this date at the Lyceum. 24 London UK Northcote Arms/Farx Club w/Nexus 26 London UK Marquee w/Jon Hendricks, Man Impressed by Hendricks, JA is henceforth known as 'Jon'. 27 Levington UK Kirk FY says Kirklevington, Country Club 28 Birmingham UK Mother's 30 London UK Roundhouse